pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Drain (What if)
This is what would happen if Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet played Street Fighter 4. Candace comes into the door to see her two brothers pale and in bed. "Aw, you guys really are sick." she said. "Well, you know us," said Phineas, remaining his optimistic self. "Nothing can keep us down." Candace's eyes lit up. "That means your totally incapacitated." she said. "Now I'm free to do whatever I want, I can work on my Jermy scrapbook, or work on Jeremy the board game, or spy on Jermey at the mall, this is going to be the best sick day ever... for me!" Candace shut the door behind her. "Best sick day ever huh?" said Phineas. "Ferb, I know what were gonna, cough, cough, cough. Alright Ferb, implement our sick day video game back up system, ready local area network." Ferb hit a button on a remote and a giant screen scrolled down form the ceiling. Isabella appeared on the screen, just as pale as the boys. "Whatcha' doin', ACHOO!" she said. "You to huh?" says Phineas. "Where's everyone else?" said Isabella. Buford and Baljeet appeared on the screen as well, Baljeet also seemed whiter, but Buford was his usual color. "Here we are." they said. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet engaged in a frenzy of coughs and sneezes. "Everyone's sick in bed today, huh?' said Phineas. "Nah, I'm just lazy." said Buford. "Cool... I think." said Phineas. "Hey where's Perry." Buford looked under his covers, for Perry. (Fast forward) Phineas and the gang were ready with there controllers, and there fighters selected ready to play there favorite game, Street Fighter 4. "Okay gang, who wants to go first?" asked Phineas. Everyone raised there hands. "I want to, me, me!" they all said. "Let's let the computer decide." said Phineas. "Zangief vs. Chun-Li!" said the announcer. "I'm fightin' a girl?" said the arrogant Buford. "this'll be easy." "Oooo!" Isabella growled. The fighters were in position, the announcer yelled "Fight!" Buford's fighter, the muscular Zangief charged at Chun-Li, controlled by Isabella. Chun-Li jump over him, and struck a well balanced stance. Zangief charged again, and grabbed Chun-Li and tossed her behind him. The arrogant wrestler stood there with a big grin. Chun-Li leaped back up and hit Zangief with hundreds of swift kicks and Zangief was down for the count. Chun-Li smiled, and jumped, triumphant "Chun-Li wins!' yells the announcer. "In your face Buford." said Isabella. She breathed hard through her nose. (Fast forward) "Alright gang." said Phineas. "Let's see who's next." "Dhalsim vs. Ken!" shouted the announcer. "Oh, great." said Baljeet. "It is not like Ferb isn't a internationally ranked video gaming wizard or anything." Ferb sat there with a trophy beside him with the words "World Champion". Ferb sniffled. The fighter took there stances. "Fight!" yelled the announcer. Ken dashed at Dhalsim, but Dhalsim punched him, and stood there dazed. Dhalsim breathed fire at Ken, and Ken was down. "Dhalsim wins!" said the announcer. "Ferb, did you let me win to save my fragile nerdy ego." said Baljeet. "Oh, I'd never do that." said Ferb, reading a book, while his controller was beside him, being pecked by a toy bird. (Fast forward) "Alright, Isabella and Baljeet won there battles, so who am I gonna battle?" sadi Phineas. "Ryu vs. Ryu!" said the announcer. "Okay, at least I'm evenly matched." said Phineas. Two identical Ryus stood against eachother in the same fighting stance. Both Ryu's kicked eachother at the same time and fell down, defeating eachother. "Ryu wins!" yelled the announcer. "I'm kicking my own butt." said Phineas. (Fast forward) Suddenly the screen went into static. "Uh oh, power surge." the picture came back up, but it showed what looked like Perry wearing a strange looking helmet. "Oo, Perry level." said Phineas. "Nice graphics." A man who looked like a pharmasist walked into view, holding a remote control. "Okay, Perry the Platypus," said the old pharmasist all charged up and ready to..." he pressed a button on the remote, but nothing happened. "Oh great, now what's wrong with it?" said the pharmasist. Phineas curiously moved his control stick, Perry's left arm moved up. "I didn't do that." said the pharmasist. "I did that. " sad Phineas, he continued moving the control stick, but only Peryy's left arm seemed to be moving. "But I only seem to have control of his left arm." "Let me try." said Isabella. She moved her controller, and Perry's left leg moved up and down. "Cool, I got control of his left leg." said Isabella. "I got his right arm." said Buford. He made perry's arm slap himself in the face. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Buford laughed. "Ferb's got right leg." said Phineas. "Oh, I go back and forth." said Baljeet. All the kids began messing around with there controllers. "What's wrong with him, stop that, stop it." said pharmasist, panicking. "What is the goal of this game?" said Baljeet. "I'm not sure." said Phineas. "Who cares, lets just fight that old pharmasist." said Buford. "Sure, this must be the boss level." said Phineas. "Alright guys, we'll work as a team on this one." "Uh oh." said the pharmasist. "Ready stance." said Phineas. Perry took a fighting stance. "Now taunt." said Phineas. Perry confidantly gestured the pharmasist to fight him. "And... Shoryuken!" said Phineas. Perry leaped and hit the pharmasist in the chin. "Great leap leg team." said Phineas. Perry leaped on the pharmasist's stomach repeatedly. Some flies flew nearby. "I bet those flies are power-ups." said Buford. "Let's see." said Phineas. "Perry grabbed a flies and ate it. "Ew, Perry the Platypus, gross, that's worse than sidewalk gum." said the pharmasist. Perry leaped backwards, striking the pharmasist with his foot. "Oh, yeah!" shouted Isabella. The pharmasist panicked. "Perry the Platypus, what's gotteninto you." he said. He tried to flee. "He's getting away." said Buford. "Not on our watch." said Phineas. Perry ran after him. The pharmasist climbed onto a mountain of garbage. "Now, now, Perry the Platypus." Perry leaped and struck him down from the mountain. "Eat pig iron, old pharmasist." The pharmasist grabbed a closed umbrella and raised it ready to strike Perry. "Stay back Perry the Platypus, back!" he yelled. "Buford!" shouted Phineas. "I'm on it." said Buford. Buford raised Perry's right arm to catch the umbrella. "On my mark guys." said Isabella. "Baljeet in." "Roger." Baljeet moved Perry towards the pharmasist. "Legs, jump!" said Phineas. Ferb and Isabella made Perry jump. "Buford!" said Phineas. Buford struck the pharmasist with the umbrella. "Eat it!" cried Buford. 'Alright gang, let's finish him off!" said Phineas. "Ferb, Isabella!" Ferb and Isabella spread Perry's legs. "Buford!" said Phineas. Phineas and Buford cupped Perry's palms together and moved his arms behind him. "Baljeet!" Baljeet moved Perry's waist back. "Perry the Platypus, what are you doing now?" said the pharmasist. "Ready... and..." said Phineas. All the gang shouted in unison. "HADOKEN!!!" Perry swung his arms back in front and a huge flame shot out of his palms, frying the old pharmasist. "Wow, I did not know you could do that." he said. He fell off the mountain of trash, defeated. "We won gang," said Phineas. "And if I may be so bold, I claim the right to throw Perry's hat in the air." Perry threw his helmet. Then the screen went blank again. "Huh, game over I guess." said Phineas. "AWW." said everyone. (Fast forward...again) "Well it looks like all our fevers have broken." said Phineas. Buford groaned. "Except for Buford who managed to get sickby laying in bed all day." said Phineas. The real Perry walked in the room. "Oh, there you are Perry." said Phineas. "Just in time for your walk." Perry chattered, and for some reason, didn't seem quite so thrilled. Category:Fanon Works